


Explination

by Jacksk_ski



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Author's Note, OC, Other, Random - Freeform, authors note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksk_ski/pseuds/Jacksk_ski
Summary: Quick explanation of this account.





	Explination

I made this account over a year ago, but a lot has changed since then. I came out, revamped my writing style a bit, started actually working on a long term project, etc..  
However, I want to start posting drabbles from my own work and maybe some fanfics here. I need somewhere to share them, and I think my friends are sick of it lol. So, here we go.


End file.
